Pillow Talk
by Moggie
Summary: [AU][TenRose] “From the moment you took my hand on that bridge, I felt connected to you.”


**Pillow Talk **

**Author**: Moggie  
**Genre**: AU. Romance.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Doctor Who.

**Summary**: TenRose "From the moment you took my hand on that bridge, I felt connected to you."

**

* * *

**

Rose rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. She stared quietly, listening to his breathing. After casting a glance in his direction, she asked, "Have you ever been in love?"

"Many times." he answered, shifting an arm under his head.

"Have you been in love with anyone since we met?" she turned her head towards him when her question was met with silence.

And then, "Yes."

"Have you fallen in love-" she continued, but was gently cut off.

"Rose." he rolled to his side. "I am over 900 years old. I have loved and lost many in that time. You know this."

"I know." she smiled sadly, but reassuringly. "I just want to know more about you."

Running his hand up her bare arm, he nodded quietly.

"Kiss me first." she demanded and returned his reactive grin.

He pushed forward and pressed his lips to hers for a mere second before brushing them again. "Ask me your questions." he murmured against her mouth.

"I know you slept with Reinette." she stared into his eyes, which hovered above hers closely.

He pulled back and sighed as his back pressed into the warm sheets. "That was a long time ago. And, that wasn't a question."

"I know you slept with Princess Arossa." she squinted in thought for a moment. "On that planet with lots of live plants.

"I don't understand why you want to mention my sex life while we are sharing your bed after we just made love." he groused calmly, but twitched as her hand tickled lightly across his ribs. "Her name was Marussa by the way, and I didn't sleep with her. I stayed with her."

"In her room."

"I was guarding her!" he chuckled. "Rose, please. This is ridiculous. Is this bothering you so much?"

"And Reinette?" she looked at him patiently with no hint of anger anywhere.

He stared into her eyes. "Yes."

"You loved her?"

He sighed. "I did."

"Ok." she nodded before she flopped onto her back and stretched her arms out above her head.

"What?" he said quickly and sat up to look down at her. "That's it? That's all you wanted to know?"

"None of my business." she yawned and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Why you…" he growled and tugged on the blankets covering them. "Why don't I ask you some questions?"

"Go ahead." she said sleepily, but smiled lazily as him shimmied beneath the blankets until he was almost laying on top of her.

He grinned. "I will. You slept with Mickey."

"Of course I did. I was sleeping with him before I even met you. And, that wasn't a question." she mimicked cheekily.

"Ah, but you slept with him when he was on the TARDIS." he said proudly, poking her gently in the side.

She giggled and squeaked as his cool hands played against her sensitive skin. "Nope. Sorry."

"Really?" he questioned, frowning.

"I couldn't sleep with Mickey, when I was falling in love with you." she said seriously, blinking rapidly for a moment before sighing contentedly.

He stared at her for a moment before sliding to one side and pressing closer. "You were falling in love with me?"

"From the moment you took my hand on that bridge, I felt connected to you. I couldn't think about Mickey in that way again when I was around you." her voice was laced with sleep as the past few hours of activity caught up with her.

"You've loved me all this time?" he smiled and snuggled up, resting his ear over her heart.

She hummed and reached up to run her fingers through his hair. There was a few minutes of absolute silence, apart from the hum of the TARDIS.

"Rose,"

Sighing in her sleep, Rose turned her head and got comfortable.

"Rose?" he shifted his arm and raised his head slightly. He smiled fondly for a moment before moving a fraction away to allow her to turn away onto her side so he could cuddle up behind. Soon they were comfortable and on the verge of sleep.

"Doctor," she murmured against his arm. "The next time you fall in love, you'd tell me, wouldn't you?"

"Yes. I promise." he pressed a kiss to her shoulder and settled again. After he was sure she was sleeping, he smiled against her hair. "You'll be the first to know."

**The End.**

* * *

This isn't the first DW fic I've written, but it is the first I've completed. The others are kind of large projects, so if you like this then feel free to keep an eye out for future DW fics. 


End file.
